


Hidden Under The Sweater

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort-of mentions dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Under The Sweater

Cosima has always known Delphine to wear simple sweaters, sweaters that hug her form and show off her body. This one, however, is not anything like that. It's baggy, ill-fitting and she is clearly uncomfortable. Delphine sinks to sit next to her and curl against her side. Cosima smiles softly, kisses her forehead and strokes a hand through her hair. She knows something is wrong when Delphine flinches as she moves to stroke her neck. Delphine normally enjoys it and yet... this time she reacts violently, pulling away and rising to walk away. 

Cosima follows her, wraps her arms around Delphine's waist and speaks softly. 

"What happened?"

"Rachel..."

Cosima emits a low, angry growl. 

"She hurt you?"

"No... I... I owed her..."

"Did you want to let her bite you?"

"No...but I didn't tell her to stop... I didn't..."

Cosima sighs, moving around her to kiss her gently. 

"It's okay... let me see?"

Delphine peels down her sweater and Cosima kisses the mark softly. 

"Mine. My Puppy."


End file.
